


Having a real good time

by Popstar



Series: Vegas Verse [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popstar/pseuds/Popstar
Summary: Gwilym and Ben are invited to an event in Cognac. Or as Ben likes to call it: a romantic getaway.





	Having a real good time

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO. Yes, I’m alive. I’m sorry I didn’t update [Somebody to love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383577/chapters/46122394) – I’ve been busy and then away on holiday. And while I was away, Ben and Gwil went to Cognac and PLEASE, CAN WE TALK ABOUT THAT FOR A MOMENT? Anyway, I got inspired, this little thing here happened. 
> 
> It’s part of the Vegas-AU-Verse “[Having a good time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238085/chapters/43151723)” – which would mean it makes sense if you read that first. But this here can be read as standalone as well.
> 
> [crownheartsteacup](http://crownheartsteacup.tumblr.com) is the best person in the world and she's the best for reading this over even though she is super busy and takes the time to read over my long ass sentences. <3 
> 
> The title is shamelessly stolen from Queen. 
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything and this is simply for entertainment. Don't want to hurt anyone's feelings here and am not implying anything - it's just fiction that sprung from my imagination.

“Welcome Mr. Lee and Mr. Hardy,” the woman from the event agency greets them and Ben can’t help but smile a little, especially since she made a pause before she addressed him. Of course he didn’t take Gwil’s name. Too much paperwork, too complicated. He would have done it if it were easier. Maybe a double name. But they haven’t really talked about that yet and Ben doesn’t want to rush. They’ve rushed their wedding once, they are going to take their time with everything else now.

It’s the first time they are invited to an event together as married couple apart from the award shows for the movie they did together. The first time it’s not just one of them who could bring the other as plus one. It’s not that Ben was particularly interested in a cognac tasting. He likes the drink just fine, but it’s not his favourite and well, if he is really honest, he just said yes so he could get away with Gwil for a bit. Both of them have been working a lot lately and he hasn’t seen much of his husband, so a few days in France with a few other British celebrities – of course Ben is in. And it was the look on Gwil’s face that sold it to Ben as well, sheer excitement for what’s to come, like a kid on Christmas Eve.

“Thank you,” Gwil says in the meantime for both of them, pulling Ben out of his thoughts as they make their way into the private jet that is provided for them and a few others. “Can you believe it?” He murmurs to Ben as he wraps his arm around him, his hand coming to rest on Ben’s shoulder, fingers gently running over his neck. “This is so exciting.”

Ben smiles and wraps his arm around Gwil’s middle for a moment before he leans in and kisses his cheek. “Romantic getaway, huh?”

Gwil grins and then winks at him, making Ben laugh a little before he lets go of him so they can get into the plane together. They easily greet the others - some of them Ben knows from various occasions, some of them are completely new to him but once it’s done, they settle in their seats, chatting a bit with each other until the plane departs. 

During the flight they get to chat a little more and eventually they get served nice food and champagne, making Ben grin at Gwil across from him. It’s still hard for him to grasp how happy Gwil looks, how delighted he is about the invitation to Cognac. Sometimes things like this remind Ben how different they are, how they can’t agree on the same things. But on the other hand, he doesn’t really care about it. Not really anyway. While cognac isn’t his favourite drink, Ben enjoys spending time with Gwil and that’s all that matters for him, especially when Gwil smiles back at him, thrilled about everything and yet, even after they have been together for a while, there’s still so much love and adoration readable on his face. Ben can’t grasp it, still, that a drunken mistake in Las Vegas led to them falling in love with each other. Or rather, him falling in love with Gwil because Gwil already was in love with him.

As soon as the plane has touched down, they get ushered into the cars. Ben takes Gwil’s hand, lacing their fingers together for a moment to give him a gentle squeeze. Gwil just looks over to him and smiles before he leans in to press a gentle kiss to his cheek, nuzzling him for a moment. “Thanks for coming with me.”

Ben just smiles back and shrugs. “I’d go anywhere with you,” he tells him just as quietly and it pays off immediately. Gwil gives him the most precious smile in return, making Ben’s heart flutter for a moment. 

Once they have reached the mansion with the hotel where they are staying, Ben can’t help but look around. It looks amazing. The whole place looks more than cool, old and straight from a film - he’s just not quite sure which film. It’s picturesque, a proper fancy house with a big garden and everything, the distillery on the premises as well and while it sounds cheesy, even in his own head, Ben feels like he can feel and see the history of the place just by looking at it, looking around and breathing in the air of the French countryside.

Gwilym looks like a kid on Christmas. His blue eyes are shining brightly and he looks around in awe. Ben would love to take a picture of him, just to keep it to himself and remind himself of what a beautiful trip this is going to be. So he gets out his phone and takes a pic of Gwil, catching him in time when he looks back over his shoulder, smiling from ear to ear. It’s not staged, it’s pure and simple Gwilym Lee in a moment of utter joy. Something Ben will always keep to himself and won’t share it with the world.

Their luggage is brought to their rooms while they get to have a look around the mansion and the cognac distillery and where it is kept for a hundred years. It’s quite the sight and Ben has got to admit that he is pretty impressed by all of it, loves hearing their guide tell them all about it and actually learning something. After all, he would have probably never gotten the chance to see this if it wasn’t for Gwil.

When the door to their room is closed behind them and it’s finally just the two of them, Gwil wraps Ben up in his arms and beams at him, twirling him around. Ben laughs and lets his head fall back into his neck, wrapping his arms around Gwil to hold on to him. Before Gwil sets him down again he presses a kiss to his neck and hugs him a little closer. “This is so cool, Ben!”

Ben smiles, his fingers tracing the soft skin in Gwil’s nape, running through the little hairs there. “It is,” he agrees and finally leans in to kiss him for real. He’s been wanting to do that ever since they got to the airport in the morning but neither of them is into PDA, so Ben didn’t really want to do it in front of people. But now, that it’s just the two of them, he rocks up on his toes and kisses Gwil, easily licking into his mouth.

Gwil makes a soft sound and pulls him closer, his hand slipping in the small of his back and finally down to his bum to give it a heartfelt squeeze. It makes Ben moan into the kiss and rock forward. God, he loves it when Gwil touches him like this, with a little intent behind it, gentle and yet rough but not too rough to scare Ben away. It’s the perfect mix of it all and Ben can’t help but press a little closer to him.

Eventually though Gwil leans back, making Ben whimper and lean forward again, trying to chase Gwil’s lips. Gwil just presses a soft kiss to Ben’s cheek, his hand wandering higher again until it settles into the small of Ben’s back. “As much as I want this, babe, we’re on a schedule.”

Ben sighs softly and leans his head on Gwil’s shoulder. “I know. But this was really nice,” he whispers and rocks his hips forward, making Gwil feel his hardness against his thigh. He’s not fully erect yet, but he’s on the way of getting there and he would really like to continue.

“I know,” Gwil whispers back and presses a kiss to his forehead before he moves his head, nuzzling his hair for a moment. “Later, tonight. But you’ll have to keep quiet or our neighbour will know what we’re up to.”

Ben blushes a little and snickers. “Well, too bad they got the room right next to us. I mean, we’re married. Married people have sex, or so I’ve heard.”

Gwil laughs at that and hugs him a bit closer. “Took us long enough to realise that.”

“Unimportant details. Now we have the most amazing sex. So shut up.” Ben leans up to kiss him again, but he keeps it light this time around. After all, Gwil is right and they are on a schedule, so having sex right now isn’t really the greatest idea, even though Ben really, really wants to.

Once they started having sex, it was hard to keep them from it. While Gwil was trying to make sure Ben was on board with all of it, taking it slow, Ben easily would have signed up to everything blindly. He loved sleeping with Gwil, in every position imaginable – whether it was top or bottom, Ben liked everything. They didn’t need long to figure out what the other liked and they didn’t need long from there to find the right grove for them. Ben still likes it a little more when Gwil is on top - or well, not quite. He likes feeling him inside of him, but he likes riding Gwil the most. It’s their favourite position. Gwil’s, because he gets to see Ben’s muscles work while he rides his cock, as he had mentioned on various occasions, and Ben, well, it’s the perfect position for him to feel Gwil as deep as he can.

Gwil laughs softly, pulling Ben out of his thoughts, and finally pulls away from him, giving Ben’s bum a loving slap. “Go on and get changed. We’re expected at a dinner party.”

“This is so up your alley,” Ben comments fondly and shakes his head. “I mean, cognac, dinner parties. It’s like paradise for you?”

“It’s only paradise because you are here,” Gwil tells him over his shoulder and winks, making Ben laugh and shake his head as well. But no matter how much he pretends that he doesn’t like it, he loves it when Gwil says those corny things.

As much as Ben wants to do different things, he also doesn’t want to be late to an event both of them got invited to, so the two of them get dressed in the fancy clothes they packed - quite the contrast, at least in Ben’s case. His favourite travel clothes are trackies and that’s what he’s dressed in as well today. Gwil didn’t say anything, maybe because he doesn’t mind it, Ben isn’t quite sure, but Ben went through the full daily programme until now wearing his joggers.

Once they are dressed up they make their way out of the room together to meet up with the others again. And while they do some socialising with them, they do tend to stick together most of the time. It’s not really because they can’t do things without the other. This time it’s more like they enjoy they get to have this experience with each other. Ben can’t really remember when they went to something like an event together the last time – it must have been for BoRhap, probably the Oscars then. After that their schedules simply didn’t allow it. While Ben went to a lot of fashion shows before he started to work on his new project, Gwil was mostly occupied to promote his latest film and work on different projects in London, all without Ben. It didn’t leave much room for them to find time to spend together and if they did, they had to make the most of it, so they spent it out of the public eye.

But now that they are here together, Ben doesn’t really want to miss it anymore. They’ve got to make sure that their schedules align more often and they get to see each other more regularly. They’re married after all, they’re supposed to see each other. And this little trip is just the right mixture between private and public that he gets to enjoy being with his husband without having to be aware of cameras everywhere.

The cognac isn’t so bad either, it actually tastes pretty nice, as does the food and Ben is more than happy that he agreed to come along. The longer the evening goes, the more of a pleasantly buzz Ben has and also Gwil gets a little handsier with him. Not that Ben minds. It’s practically all he wanted since they got here.

The fact that they’re on a nice trip to a nice hotel in France and get to spend some time with each other for work made Ben realise that he misses spending so much time with Gwil. They used to see each other on a daily basis before, but now that they are finally in a real relationship, they have to juggle their personal life together and their professional lives apart and it’s definitely not easy. And having Gwil this close, looking unfairly good and tanned in his casual suit, is doing a lot of things to and for Ben, especially since they haven’t seen a lot of each other in the last few weeks.

Sneakily he brings his hand up to Gwil’s thigh under the table, gently rubbing over it. He doesn’t go up too far or anything, but the touch is strong enough to leave a good impression of what Ben wants right now and judging from the look on Gwil’s face he’s not indisposed to the idea. He keeps the pressure up, but manages to balance it to teasing, making sure to bring the message across, the alcohol giving him the courage to be a bit more daring than he usually would be surrounded by people.

It’s not that Ben always thinks about sex. He’s just done a lot of travelling in the last weeks, too busy to be home for a longer period of time, and he simply misses his husband more than he can say. Gwil looks over to him and catches his gaze. His blue eyes have darkened a little and he raises an eyebrow, a small smirk tugging his lips upwards and Ben just squeezes down on his thigh a little more for a moment.

When it’s finally late enough for them to go to bed, Gwil has his hand in Ben’s neck, giving him a gentle squeeze. It sends a pleasant shiver down Ben’s spine and he shoots Gwil a seductive look. God, he can’t even put into words how much he wants Gwil right now.

They still manage to make it through the good night wishes before they are finally free to leave and while their neighbour vanishes into his room, Ben follows Gwil into theirs.

But as soon as the door is closed behind them, Gwil wraps his arms around Ben and pulls him in, pressing a kiss to his lips. “You’re such a tease,” he whispers and kisses him again. “I had to make conversation with a stiffy half of the night.”

Ben grins at him and wraps his arms around Gwil’s neck. “You didn’t seem to mind then. And you sure as hell doesn’t seem to mind now.”

Gwil laughs softly and brings his hands down to squeeze Ben’s bum, pulling him a little closer to him so Ben gets to feel the hard-on Gwil has been talking about. “I want you, Ben,” he whispers then, letting his lips travel over his cheek to his ear. “I want to spread you out on that bed and fuck you until all you can do is moan my name.”

Ben moans at that and presses closer to him, letting his eyes fall shut. “God. Yes, please,” he whispers back, his fingers moving to Gwil’s front, already opening the buttons of his jacket. He pushes it over his arms to reveal the white t-shirt Gwil is wearing and then tugs on that as well.

Gwil is happy to help and he’s naked in almost no time in front of Ben, giving him a good chance to appreciate his body for a moment. Sometimes Ben still can’t wrap his head around the fact that men are attractive to him now. But maybe it’s not men in general. Maybe it’s just Gwil. Because that man in front of him is bloody gorgeous and Ben could look at him all the time. But right now he wants to take Gwil up on his offer and so he gets rid of his clothes as well with Gwil’s help. 

Finally the two of them fall onto the bed together and Gwil rolls them over until he is on top of Ben, gently pushing his legs apart. “Did you bring something?” He asks, leaning down to nip at Ben’s shoulder.

“Lube and condoms. Already on the nightstand.” Ben grins up at him and waggles his eyebrows, making Gwil laugh.

“I love it when you come prepared,” he tells him and leans in to kiss him, only to get stopped by Ben’s finger on his lips. 

“Well I didn’t come yet, did I?”

Gwil rolls his eyes and presses a kiss to his finger. “Shut up. That was horrible. Sometimes I wonder why I love you.”

“No you don’t.” Ben chuckles and shakes his head and Gwil starts laughing as well.

“No I don’t,” he agrees and leans in to finally kiss him, easily licking into Ben’s mouth and kissing away all cheekiness or thoughts about jokes.

Foreplay does fall short, not because they don’t like it, but mostly because they’re both rather worked up by now. Gwil takes his time to prep Ben though, the fingers of one hand gently spreading him while he works on Ben’s cock with the other, easing him into it. It’s been a while since they’ve had sex and Ben needs the prep because Gwil surely isn’t small.

But when he finally slides home, cock covered in a condom and lube, Ben can’t help but moan, his hands clinging to Gwil’s shoulders as he wraps his legs around him. He’s missed sleeping with him, missed feeling him this close. Ben would have loved for it to take forever but eventually he feels his orgasm building up. He lets his head roll back into his neck and moans out his pleasure, Gwil’s name tumbling over his lips as well.

Exhausted and satisfied he sinks back into the pillows, hugging Gwil a little closer as he comes down from his high, the aftermath of his amazing orgasm catching up with him as fatigue hits him pretty hard. He presses a sloppy kiss to the top of Gwil’s head as he catches his breath. Gwil is cuddled up to him, half on top of him and half next to him as he lets his fingers slide over Ben’s warm and sweaty skin, fingertips gently dancing over his side.

Ben can’t wait to have more events like this one, having work as an excuse for romantic getaways, getting to see the world together whenever it’s possible. And he definitely can’t wait to make many more experiences with his husband. Maybe, he thinks, they should finally sit down and plan a proper honeymoon, because it’s something they haven’t done yet and Ben would love to fly away with Gwil, somewhere where it’s just the two of them and they can finally get the time together they want.

“Love you,” Gwil whispers against his skin, his beard scratching over Ben’s cheek and he simply hugs him closer while he manages to whisper out the words in response. He’s exhausted, tired, but more than satisfied, and yet all he can think of how much he loves his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these idiots, you know?  
> [So I made a moodboard](https://sassypopstar.tumblr.com/post/186135408012).


End file.
